


Lunch break

by destiel_ness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bookstore Owner Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_ness/pseuds/destiel_ness
Summary: Castiel cursed as a book flew out of his hand and onto the floor. As he was bending over to pick it up, a deep voice grumbled from behind him:“Would you look at that! That’s a nice piece of ass you have there, Sir.”Castiel blushed as he recognized the familiar voice and he slowly turned around to stand face to face with a green-eyed man._______________________Dean Smith decides to pay Castiel a visit at his bookstore, and Castiel soon realizes with what intentions he came.





	Lunch break

Castiel sighed.  
Another long work day at the store, annoying customers, trying to be polite to everybody. Pleasing everybody.  
It wasn’t always easy, but Castiel loved his job at the bookstore.  
He loved the smell of new books, loved the looks in the eyes of the children when being around so many adventures written down on paper, loved the feeling of the thin pieces of wood underneath his fingers. He couldn’t think of a better place to work, being able to read all the time and recommend your favorite books to equally enthusiastic people.

Picking up a stack of new books and putting them on an empty book cart, Castiel began making his way to one of the many shelves in the back of the store to sort out older books and make room for the fresh arrivals.  
He reached for the books on top first before making his way down to the bottom, removing the old ones and carefully placing the newer books in their new places. 

Castiel cursed as a book flew out of his hand and onto the floor.  
As he was bending over to pick it up, a deep voice grumbled from behind him: 

“Would you look at that! That’s a nice piece of ass you have there, Sir.” 

Castiel blushed as he recognized the familiar voice and he slowly turned around to stand face to face with a green-eyed man. 

“Dean. Would you please stop that? People could hear you.”, he scolded, looking around the store carefully. They were the only ones in the store right now, but Castiel wanted to make sure. 

A smile made his way over his face anyway when his lover went in for a small, tender kiss. 

Dean wore his usual work outfit, even his jacket and his tie, not bothering to make himself more comfortable in his lunch break.  
Dean smirked as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist, pulling him closer for a more passionate, longing kiss. A kiss filled with love, passion... and desire. Lust. 

“I missed you baby. We don’t have much time...”

Castiel sighed into the other man’s mouth, Dean’s tongue had already found its way into the familiar territory, exploring every inch of it.  
He put his arms behind Dean’s neck and began pulling at the light brown hair.  
The other man groaned before pushing Castiel roughly against the book shelf behind him, pressing their bodies together.  
Dean smirked when he felt Castiel’s erection press against his own and he placed his knee in between Castiel’s feet to get closer to his partner.  
When Castiel let out a moan, Dean couldn’t wait any longer.  
He needed him, now. 

Dean’s hands fiddled with his belt, he was too excited to open that complicated thing now.  
A smiling Castiel broke the kiss for a second, helping Dean open the belt before crashing his lips against Dean’s with even more force than before.  
Dean’s pants were down in a matter of milliseconds, and Dean didn’t waste much time.  
He grabbed Castiel’s pants, ready to push them down together with the boxers, but Castiel stopped him. 

“Wait. I want to taste you.”

Dean groaned when Castiel dropped to his knees in front of him.  
He looked up innocently at Dean, the way which always made Dean shudder and he closed his eyes.  
Castiel’s skilled tongue swirled around the tip of Dean’s cock before going all the way down to the base, slickening it.  
Dean grabbed a fistful of Castiel’s hair, urging him to start with the real show, which Castiel immediately complied. 

Dean had been working so much the whole week and the week before, working long hours and coming home so late that Castiel was already asleep by the time Dean joined him in bed.  
Castiel would do anything to reward Dean, to release his stress.  
So if that means that they would have to blow off some steam during lunch break... 

Castiel set a painfully slow pace and took Dean in inch by inch.  
The other man had his eyes closed and teeth clenched, keeping him from moaning too loud.  
When Castiel reached the base, the tip of Dean’s cock bumped against the back of his throat and he began touching Dean’s balls.  
The green-eyed man couldn’t hold back anymore and began thrusting into Cas’ mouth, careful to not hurt his lover.  
Castiel’s jaw went slack, letting Dean do what he longed for all day.  
When Dean felt his orgasm building up, he went faster, only for Castiel to then remove his warm mouth and letting Dean’s cock go with a plop. 

“I want you inside me, Dean” 

“Turn around.”

Castiel got up from the floor, pushed down his jeans and boxers and laid himself down onto the book cart, chest pressed against the cool metal.  
He reached for his glasses to take them off, but Dean stopped him. 

“No, I like it when you wear glasses while I fuck you senseless.”

Castiel couldn’t hold back a grin that was soon replaced by a moan when Dean began preparing Castiel’s hole.  
He didn’t take as much time as normally, seeing that they didn’t have long until he would have to go back to work.  
Dean inserted finger after finger until he had three of them inside Castiel’s ass, squirming around and hitting Castiel’s prostate from time to time.  
Dean was a tease and Castiel loved it, though it made him lose his mind. 

“Just fuck me already, Dean!”

Grinning, Dean shrugged before removing his fingers and pumping his cock a few times.  
He placed the tip on the rim of Castiel’s hole and pushed in slowly, all the while trailing kisses from Cas’ shoulder blades to his neck. 

Castiel moaned when Dean entered him all the way; his thick, long cock buried balls deep into the smaller man.  
When Dean began thrusting slowly, Castiel couldn’t help the loud noises coming out of his mouth.  
Dean quickly reached forward to clasp his hand in front of his lovers mouth. 

“Sh, we don’t want anyone to hear us fucking in your store, do we?”

Castiel bit back another moan and nodded.  
Dean’s pace was painfully slow, but after time he picked up the pace and began thrusting harder and deeper, hitting Castiel’s prostate with each and every thrust. 

“You’re so fucking perfect for me.” 

Castiel could hear that Dean also had problems holding back moans, but both of them somehow managed to bite them back.  
Castiel knew that Dean was close when his thrusts became sloppy and faster, falling out of the steady rhythm Dean had set in the beginning.  
With a few more thrusts, Dean came inside Castiel and this time he couldn’t hold back a moan.  
Castiel felt the cum inside his hole and he couldn’t deny that he loved the feeling. 

To also please his boy, Dean kept thrusting and reached around Castiel to grab his cock, allowing him to fuck into his hand.  
After a few seconds Castiel came all over the cart with a loud groan.  
He had trouble standing, his knees were giving out underneath him, but his lover caught him before he could fall.  
Dean turned Castiel around and held him up by his waist.  
They both just stared into each other’s eyes, foreheads pressed together, little drops of sweat glistening on their faces, lazy smiles on their lips.

“That was... amazing” 

“Oh yeah, Cas. We should do that more often. I’ve always wanted to fuck you in your bookstore.” 

“You kinky assbutt.” 

Dean chuckled and looked down at his husband adoringly before pressing a soft kiss to his slightly parted lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!  
> If you have any kind of critic or even requests or ideas, please tell me!


End file.
